The Carnival
The Carnival is a random universal event that (almost) all Growtopians can take part in. It shows up roughly once a month and lasts for 3 days. The main purpose of the world is to purchase Golden Tickets from the Golden Ticket Booths (for 100 rarity worth of any total items. Example: 200 Doors = 4 Golden Tickets. With the new update, you can buy 30 tickets from the booth for a World Lock.) and play the various games located around the Carnival worlds for prizes. The Ring Of Savings is a prize that players obtain when they rank in top 3 in the Carnie Contest Daily Challenge. With this ring equipped, you save 10% on Golden Ticket prices (pay 90 rarity per ticket, or get 33 per World Lock). The Ringmaster offers a special item for those that can complete the quest. Quest challengers must be of Level 20 and above and pay a price of 10 Golden Tickets . The Carnival contains Carnival Platforms, Carnival Blocks , Evil Eyes and Carnival Wallpapers and the prizes. Also, circus music plays in the World Screen (during The Carnival) and in the CARNIVAL worlds. The Carnival expands to numerous worlds, allowing more players to participate at once, like the other event worlds do. (CARNIVAL1 to CARNIVAL150) The prizes are awarded when you complete the minigame before the time runs out. The prizes rewarded are just by luck. The Carnival has come to town! Visit CARNIVAL to play games and win unique prizes. But hurry, in a couple days they will move on. But don't worry, they will randomly visit Growtopia about once a month! ---- Carnival Games Shooting Gallery: Shoot the targets as fast as you can. There are two locations for Shooting Gallery at the Carnival, they are directly to the left and right of the entrance, with different prizes of course. Growganoth Gulch: Climb the tower and hit the target. Beware though, for the platforms might just disappear and the eyes might open when you least expect it! There are two locations for Growganoth Gulch at the Carnival, one on either edge of the world. It is like a smaller version of the Growganoth worlds. Left Growganoth Gultch Prizes : 1.Ultimate Prize : Blazing Electro Wing 2.Rare Prize : Carnival Awning 3.Common Prize : Red Pennant Right Growganoth Gulch Prize : 1.Ultimate Prize : Diamond Rocket Shoes 2.Rare Prize : Ringmaster Suit 3.Common Prize : Carnival Wallpaper ('''NOTE: '''It is sometimes laggy when you jump) Mirror Maze: Run through the invisible maze and reach the END! Prizes: Carnival Block, Funhouse Mirror, and Calliope. There is one Mirror Maze at the Carnival, located near the top left corner. Concentration: A game testing your memory. It's like a Memory Card game. There are two locations for Concentration at the Carnival, located roughly in the center of the world, above the Shooting Galleries. Brutal Bounce:'' Replaced the Bouncy House. You need at least 2 players to start. If you punch anywhere in the house, you spawn a Spikeball. Relocate the ball by tapping anywhere else. The Spikeball acts like a Shockinator. The game ends when there is one player left, otherwise, no one will win. This game was closed for repairs at 1:30 Growtopia. It is now open again.'' Hall of Mirrors: A mini-game with no prize which you will be in a fun house and you will stretch or shrink. Death Race 5000. A mini-game where you and/or (at most) 3 other players race against each-other in a Lava and Death Spike maze. It is located on the left of Ringmaster's Room and on the top left side of the world. Prizes : 1.Ultimate Prize : Edvoid's Firenado 2.Rare Prize : Tiny Tank 3.Common Prize : Carnival Pipe Waste a Ticket: Use Coffee and a Parasol or a Das Red Balloon or Bubble Gum and float to the top right corner of the world to earn an achievement. (There is a secret attraction at the top right corner in the map. Double Jump Mod items cannot reach the door.) Carnival Items (CARNIVAL items can be won but you have a small chance to get rarer prizes) Common Prizes include: * Yellow Pennant * Green Pennant * Red Pennant * Blue Pennant * Carnival Block *Carnival Wallpaper *Carnival Platform *Carnival Pipe *Carnival Spikeball Rare Prizes include: *Carnival Awning *Carnival Sign *Funhouse Mirror *Lion Block *Elephant Block *Ringmaster Suit *Ringmaster Hat *Tiny Tank *Carny Vest Ultimate Prizes Include: *Lion Taming Whip *Blazing Electro Wings *Calliope *Diamond Wings *Orbs of Elixir *Diamond Rocket Shoes *Diamond Diaper *Edvoid's Fire-Nado *Flame Scythe Mystery Prizes Include: * Jester's Cap * Licorice Rod * Globe * Carnival Pinwheel Special Items (Get them from the quest from The Ringmaster located at the top of the world CARNIVAL): * The One Ring Grants the power of invisibility (Your eyes, mouth, nose and clothes remain). * Ring Of Winds Summons a cloud to make you glide slowly. * Ring Of Force changes your punch to a translucent red fist, giving a combination of Fist' O Fury, Enhanced Breaking mod, and also when you break a block, it explodes to particles. * Fistful Of Rings gives no effect, just as a decoration ring. * Ring Of Wisdom Gives 10% chance to get double XP. * Gemini Ring Summons a twin/doppelganger to follow you around, basically a leash. * Ring Of Water Summons an orb of water with the 'slightly damp' mod, it soak up 50% lava/fire damage, make you move faster in water and not slowing down on land. * Ring Of Smithing grants the ability to smith (Although you need other components). Technical Items (Not obtainable): *The Ringmaster *Golden Ticket Booth *Bullseye *Carnival Tent *Carnival Landing *Card Block - Back *Card Block - Pentagon *Card Block - Star *Card Block - Sizzle *Card Block - Plus *Mirror Maze Block Additional Notes: Tips *Note: You can tell what rarity of item the person that just played by looking at the number of fireworks thrown after the game! Example: When someone wins an Ultimate prize, there will be 3 fireworks. *The Growganoth Gulch on the Left is much harder than the one on the right. The 5 eyes are open more often on the left than on the right. (It could be because of the Blazing Electro Wings as a prize.) * The Shooting Gallery is easier to beat when you have a Heartbow and Cyclopean Visor and the Shooting Gallery on the right is harder than the left. * The Death Race 5000 is easier on the fifth try because there is more Lava spawned in the layout than Death Spikes. Carnival-like worlds * People have copied the carnival games, style, designs and prizes. There are many such worlds, and one example is CARNIVALBETA. You do not need any golden tickets to play the games there, and, of course, there isn't any prizes. Also, the ringmaster is actually a mannequin dressed up using the ringmaster set. Restart Notice: '''The server was down for a few minutes before the update, giving the following text if one tried to log in: 'You hear music, laughing, and the sound of hammers. Come back in a few minutes and they will be ready! (server being updated now)' This message might be the only indication before future Carnival updates. '''Door ID Reveal *On the Sixth of March, 2015, a former moderator account Mrthadawee was tied to a leak of one of the door IDs of the Carnival world and many players entered inside when Carnival was off. The Developers changed IDs after few hours, and the Ringmaster was disabled during the off-time of the Carnival in the event that anyone should ever again breach the world. Category:Events Category:Special events Category:Growtopia